glee  A new kid in town
by 1Dgleek-freak
Summary: Its a new year at Mckinley high and there is more drama romance and humor than ever, for starters theres a new hottie in town and boy dose he have some secrets please read, story better than summary rated T just in case thank you xx
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - first day of school: Rachel's POV:**

It was the first day of school, and Rachel Berry was patrolling the halls. In an hour there would be students new and old laughing and chatting about there summer and what they did. For Rachel her summer was pretty uneventful; For starters Finn her new/old boyfriend was on holiday in Africa for most of it and except for the random post cards she never got to speak to him, secondly her long time best gay friend Kurt just happened to be brothers with Finn making him unavailable as well, and thirdly the rest of her glee club friends refused to go out with her saying 'they wouldn't be able to cope with the moaning' _whatever_ Rachel said in her head _movie nights with my Dad and Daddy are way better than coffee with them._

45 minuets to go and Rachel was wondering why she even bothered to come early on her first day of school, sure she got to copy some music sheets for glee club (music sheets she will be giving to Mr.. shue for sectionals) but there was really nothing to do. Just as she came to that conclusion she heard singing coming from the hall she was just about to turn in to:

**_My friends feel it's their appointed duty_**  
><strong><em>They keep trying to tell me<em>**  
><strong><em>All you want to do is use me<em>**  
><strong><em>Ha, ha, but my answer, ha, ha<em>**  
><strong><em>Yeah, to all that use me stuff<em>**  
><strong><em>Is I wanna spread the news<em>**  
><strong><em>That if it feels this good getting used<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, you just keep on using me<em>**  
><strong><em>Until you use me up<em>**

**_Until you use me up_**

It was a boy, he was sitting on the bench outside Ms Pilsburys empty office he had a guitar and was lazily strumming the chords to the song. He looked younger than Rachel maybe a freshman? And he had long dreadlocks which he tied to the back, his style was very indie rock with black skinny jeans, a checked shirt, beads and bracelets, boots and braces undone. He looked cool, and his voice was..._good!_ Rachel thought _really good!_

_**My brother, sit me right down**_  
><em><strong>And he talked to me, ah-ha<strong>_  
><em><strong>He told me, ah-ha<strong>_  
><em><strong>That I ought not to let you just walk on me<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'm sure he meant well<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, but when our talk was through<strong>_  
><em><strong>I-I-I said brother, if you only knew<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'd wish that you were in my shoes<strong>_  
><em><strong>You just keep on using me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Until you use me up<strong>_

_**Until you use me up**_

She could listen to him all day but her Rachel Berry instinct told her otherwise, she started walking up to him.

_**Oh sometimes, it's true you really do abuse me**_  
><em><strong>You get in a crowd of high class people<strong>_  
><em><strong>And then you act real rude to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>But oh baby, baby, baby, baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you love me I can't get enough<strong>_  
><em><strong>I-I and I, wanna spread the news<strong>_  
><em><strong>That if it feels this good getting used<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, you just keep on using me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Until you use me up<strong>_

_**Until you use me up**_

"Excuse me!" she tapped him on the shoulder, he looked up still singing so she carried on "hello I'm sorry but there's still half an hour until school starts so you can't be here." she knew she was harsh but it had to be said, apparently it didn't faze him he held up a finger and carried on finishing the song.

_**Talking about you using me**_  
><em><strong>But it all depends on what you do<strong>_  
><em><strong>It ain't too bad the way you're using me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause I sure am using you<strong>_  
><em><strong>To do the things you do<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ah-ha, to do the things you do<strong>_

With one last strum on the guitar it ended, Rachel just stood there arms crossed and angry because he didn't listen to her. But then he spoke in a very calm voice "If its a rule that you can't come to school this early...then Why are you here?" she shifted on the spot she had been expecting this question and she had an answer she smirked, he raised his eyebrows waiting. "Because Im volunteering in the welcoming committee this year so I get to come early and sort things out in the office," she finished he looked confused "the welcoming committee office?" she nodded "didn't know schools had those..." He mumbled to himself. Then he got up and started walking away from her "hey were do you think your going?" she yelled. He turned around "Im a freshman which means I'm new here so I have to go to the welcoming committee office right? Isn't that how it works?" she shifted again _great, he won!_ "yes," she frowned. And led him to the office.

**Marissa's POV:**

Walking through the car park I could feel people staring at me. Although I didn't know most of them there was no doubt in my mind they knew me, lima, Ohio is a small town and news travels fast whether through family or friends and the news that famous local weather reporter Jack von bleicken's daughter was seriously ill would travel like a speed boat to the minds of unsuspected people. Even though it had been months since she had had the 'all clear' from the doctors (which made it sound a lot like she had cancer) people would still ask what it was she suffered from (insert cancer questions here).

Freshman year was supposed to be a new start but for Marissa it was the opposite, nearly everyone she knew was going to this school could she ever escape the questions? She went to the office and collected her schedule then went on the hunt for her locker "2-4-0, 2-4-0, 2-4-0..." She carried on repeating under her breath. Finally she found her locker and sorted her bag out, then she went on another hunt this time for her best friend Hannah. After about 10 minuets of searching she saw Hannah hanging about by a classroom "Hey!" she called, Hannah looked up and smiled. Hannah was a big girl with ginger hair but Marissa would never think of her like that in fact she though Hannah was really pretty and loved her to bits. They'd been bestfriends since preschool and hung out all the time. "heeya Mar!" the big girl yelled giving Marissa a huge hug.

"what class you got first?" was Hannah's first question "erm Spanish with Mr.. Shuester?" she replied "me too! C'mon were gonna be late." and with that Hannah dragged Marissa to her first class.

_**I do not own glee or the glee project none of the characters were made by me the only one was marissas dad i dont know what his actual name is and I'm sure hes not a weather man but in this story he is, the only other thing I did was write and make up the storyline ;)**_

_**Authors note: Hey, OK so this is my first fanfiction and I hope you like it, in my next chapter I will be doing other POVS about peoples first day (mainly the glee project as there freshmen). And as this is my first fanfiction it may be a bit rough so sorry about that ill try and make it as good as I can, it really weird because I do write a lot of fanfics but I have never posted them anywhere I was going to do it on twitter but I wanted to direct it at people who like the stuff I'm writing about i.e. glee and where's better than here to find people like that :) I will post chapter 2 soon and it will be a long one I warn you the only problem is that I'm back to school so it may take a couple of days so bare with, comments would be great if you would like me to pair sertan people up or have serten storylines please comment or even if its just feedback because I would just like to know people are reading it that's all. Also I would like to point out I will NOT be making up any original characters there all going to be ones you already know :) so yeah please comment and I hope you like my writing so far. Much love - Louise xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Mystery boy**

**Damiens POV:**

My first lesson was Spanish, as I walked in I saw that everyone had already taken there seats so I was left stranded in front of the teachers desk_...great_. I looked to the back were a boy was franticly waving to try and get my attention, I smiled. "Cameron!" I called dramatically running up to him and giving him a huge 'man hug'. "I thought I would never see you again my little leprechaun!" Cam said pretending to wipe tears out of his eyes. Cameron and I have been best friends since we were 5 and consider ourselves to be more like brothers. People joke that we'll end up married one day with the bromance we've got going on. He's the only one who's aloud to call me a leprechaun aswell.

I sat down in the empty seat next to him just as the teacher walked in, "¡Hola!" he called to the class making the whole room go silent at once, me and Cam looked at eachother holding back a immature laugh. "I'm Mr.. Shuester and I will be your Spanish teacher this year, I run the school Glee club so if anyone would like to join just ask me." someone in the back groaned. _Hmm Glee club I thought I love singing and being in a club all about that seems cool also I would get to meet more people with the same interest's as me._ Cameron got my attention and we started on our work.

**Marissa's POV:**

"¡mirarlo no es que delicioso!" I raised my eyebrows "what?" I asked Hannah as she stared at something "I said: look at him isn't he yummy." I looked over to were she was pointing, a guy sat talking to his friend he had dark hair and a handsome face and his eyebrows seemed to be moving as he spoke. "he's quite cute," but he was so not my type.  
>"anyway," she said "what do you think about...maybe Joining glee club with me?" her eyes looked hopeful I looked down "glee club is social suicide," and I don't need anymore of that I thought "yes maybe, but it would be a laugh and so what if you get a few slushies you love singing and your good at it too!" I sighed, yes I do love singing and OK I'm also kinda good at it and so is Hannah but people think I'm weird enough without adding that onto it. She put her hand on mine making me jump "I know why your putting it off but trust me, no one even knows what happened last year and they've given up guessing," I smiled Hannah always knew what to say. "fine I'll join if you join."<p>

_(after class: lunch)_

"well THAT was boring!" Hannah exclaimed, "yes but look on the bright side if you ever move to Spain at least you'll be able to communicate with them." She rolled her eyes at me, I just laughed. She suddenly stopped grabbing my arm "look, hottie at 12 o'clock!" A boy probably in the same year as us walked past he had dark hair that were in dreadlocks and a face that made him look like he was about to pounce, he was incredibly handsome. As he walked past I caught his eye; It was as if my whole body was frozen chills were crawling down my spine and to my fingertips. He looked away quickly carrying on down the corridor. "marissa...marissa...Marissa!" Hannah was pulling on my sleeve "w-what?" I asked snapping out of my trance "lunch," she said simply dragging me along with her.  
>All that lunch I couldn't stop thinking about the boy. I mean he was beautiful <em>No! Marissa he's just a boy don't start getting a crush now<em> but he was soooooo good looking _I don't care you don't like relationships remember plus he doesn't even know who you are and you don't know who he is either!_ I got pulled out of my Minnie argument with myself by Bryce

"Mar what's wrong you haven't said a word all lunch?" he had a worried expression on his face. "she's thinking about mystery boy," interrupted Hannah the only other person on the table with us "what boy?" it was Mckenleigh she had just sat down with a tray of inaudible looking food "what is that?" Bryce asked his twin sister "its meant to be pasta but it looks more like porrage," Mikki scowled at her plate "anyway what boy?" I looked down "there's no boy," "yes there is," said Hannah "he was walking down the hall and she couldn't take her eyes off him erm he had dreadlocks." I had to laugh when she started waving her arms around franticly trying to explain what he looked like at the end Bryce said "oh you mean Samuel Larsen!" "Samuel Larsen?" me mikki and Hannah said in unison "yeah..." he smiled "he's a freshman we have history together, doesn't talk much but I found out from another kid that he lives in a care home with like 8 other people who go to this school." I frowned "a care home? Poor guy no wonder he's so closed off,"

**Damiens POV again:**

Finally after two hours of Spanish it was lunch...my Favorite lesson of the day. I sat next to Cameron, Emily and Samuel. Cam and Emily were arguing "I just don't like the fact that you have to flirt with ALL of my new mates I mean now the only reason there gonna want to be friends with me is because I live with a hot girl," "and that's a problem why?" "because I want them to think of me a-" "guys shut up!" I banged my hand on the table to quienten them down "your just like little kids," Emily rolled her eyes. The next moment Lindsay was walking towards us _oh-my-god she's smiling at me and know shes sitting opposite me what should I do...why Is she laughing? And why is Cam hitting me_ "dude...Dude!" I looked up "your drooling," he gave me a napkin, I blushed.

"s-so Samuel met any new friends yet?" I asked directing the focus away from me. He looked up "no." Cam looked at me "well what subject have you had today?" he asked "P.E and maths." _OK so me and cam will be having a loooonng chat with him tonight._  
>After lunch was Food Tech which I had with Lindsey<em>...yay!<em> When we walked in we both took a seat at the back next to eachother. The teacher gave us a practical to do which mainly consisted of me and Lindsey having a cream fight man i love this girl.

This chapter is like really short but i wanted to start of the story about the care home and i wanted to explain more about Cameron and Damiens reletionship also i wanted to start off marissa and samuel the next chapter will be alot longer and have waaaaaay more drama its gonna liike start off loads of diffrent storylines and introduce loads of new characters also you will get to see a friendship between rachel and samuel and there will be drama with that too so stay tuned lol and i will post veeeeerrrry soooon much love - Louise xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Second day of school**

**Glee club meeting:**

"Now, as I am sure you all know the Glee club sign up sheet went up yesterday and I am pleased to announce that we have 3 sign ups so far and I am sure they will all enjoy singing back up to me," the glee members all rolled there eyes "of course Rachel Berry the big star has to sing lead Again this year big wup!" Santana leaned back in her chair getting out her phone clearly board with the small girl "why can't someone else sing for a change Berry?" she asked "well I'm not saying you can't all sing I mean-" "Rachel..." It was Quinn "...you Know ever since the PROM incident I've respected you a lot more but I have to agree with Santana let someone else sing lead for a change, I mean if were going to win Nationals were gonna wanna make our performance as different as possible and lets face it everyone knows we always pull the Rachel card." The blonde girl said kindly "b-but..." "but nothing Rach I mean one of these kids might actually have a better voice than you," Puck said reading the sign up sheet Rachel nearly choked. "and why do you seem so happy that we only have three people signed up?" asked Tina "well...because I just don't think we need anymore members," "of course we need more members were a trainwreck!" shouted Santana "and like any of these people will help us!" shouted the small girl back, at that Mercedes stood up "yo girl don't always have to be so mean there are better singers than you in the world yeah you have a great voice but nothing compares to GaGa or Beyonce! Give me that list Puck," he tossed her the piece of paper "Damien McGinty, Cameron Mitchell and Alex Newel I bet you one of these kids will out run you anyday!" and with that all the Glee club members stomped out of the room except for Rachel and Finn.

"mean' You don't think I'm mean do you?" Finn hesitated "not all the time," he spluttered he gave her a kiss on the cheek mumbled something about needing the toilet and ran out of the room. _Mean_ Rachel thought _I'm not mean, am I? No I want what's best for the club right? But what if there right We need more members. I know I'll find us another member someone who's different that's what Quinn said we needed to be different yes there not gonna think I'm mean anymore!_

**Marissa'a POV:**

"ah...yes...well...that Is...that Is an...awkward q-question erm have you thought about counseling?" said Ms. Pillsbury. It was free period and I was sitting in the guidance counselors office "well I did do counseling but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about I'm just worried that people will find out that's all I mean what should I do?" she looked very awkward "well I think that if your friends are as good as you say they are then they wont tell anyone and as far as the nosey teenagers go its your business not there's you have nothing to worry about," she patted my hand consolingly and announced that she had to go photocopy some papers and would be back shortly, I was free to go. That was short I thought.

As I was walking out I slipped on some slushie and fell, the next thing I knew I was being held up by a pair of strong arms "are you OK?" the person whispered in my ear I looked up. Samuel. "y-yeah I'm fine," I said awkwardly getting back up to my feet "s-someone should really clear that up," I laughed timidly he smiled "yeah I'll go tell the janitor you sure your OK?" I nodded "positive...thank You by the way," he just smiled and walked in the direction of the janitors closet.

**Alex's POV (time warp):**

Day two of High school and I had already been slushied twice! I guess word got around about me coming out but hey I'm not exactly hiding it. I was currently walking towards my gym class .ever words cannot describe how much I hate that lesson. Looking around I could see clichés that had already formed; the jock's were with the jock's, the cheerleaders with the cheerleaders, the burn outs with the burn outs and so on. It was like a rainbow of students all sectioned out into there selected color and then there's me the light that shines off it with nowhere to go.

I was coming up to a door and I heard talking coming from inside it me being the nosey parker I am decided to have a little listen. It was two woman I could see the guidance counselor ms. Pillsbury and then a red haired girl. What I was hearing shocked me. But what I saw next shocked me even more the red haired girl turned around to reveal the face of Marissa von Bleicken a former 'class mate' of mine before she 'mysteriously' cut out of school because she was 'ill' she was a complete Bitch she didn't come back to school that year and now she's here at Mckenleigh High School! And I know her secret! Score!  
>"Oh you little-" a cold sensation shot through me my face was on fire no it was freezing Whatever it was I wanted off! I wiped the red syrup out of my eyes I could feel it dripping down my cashmere sweater. When I looked down it looked like something out of a horror movie red slushie was everywhere people were staring and the jock's that had hit me were laughing I could feel tears threatening to spill out so I ran straight to the bathroom to go and clean myself up.<p>

**Samuels POV:**

After telling the janitor to clear up the slushie in the hallway I walked to my locker to get my books for next lesson to my surprise there was a girl standing by it I recognized her from yesterday morning she told me her name was Rachel? "err this-this is my locker," I pointed it out to her indicating for her to move "I know," she answerd "I need to ask you something," I crossed my arms, slightly in shock "sure what's up?" she looked around nervously "I heard you sing yesterday and I was wondering if you would like to join glee?" she looked at me with hopeful eyes I sighed "I don't know Glee...just Isn't my thing, sorry." for a moment she looked as if she was about to cry I put my hand on her shoulder "why?"

**Santana's POV (time warp):**

I was walking down the hall showing people who was boss yes Santana was back and better than ever _hmm_ I thought _the little freshmen seem to be settling in quite well already in there cliques and who is that?_ _Tall blonde and geeky who cares I need some younger men in my life and he seems like a possibility yeah sure I'm a lesbian but since Brittany is ignoring me I guess he'll have to do. Wait what do we have here? Rachel Berry was talking to some freshman with dreadlocks hmm he's very hot a definite choice anyway what are they talking about?_

I moved a little closer pretending to get books out of my locker "please Samuel!" said Rachel grabbing his sleeve the guy I now know as Samuel looked around nervously "I want to but I don't like the way people treat you and them I just don't want to be that guy," "but-" "but then again you helped me yesterday so I guess I'll have to help you and who knows this could be quite fun I'll meet you in the auditorium after class?" and with that he walked away.  
><em>So<em> I thought _looks like Rachel has got herself a younger man, like I always say once a cheater always a cheater._

**Glee:**

_**Glee Club sign up sheet below:**_

_**1. Damien McGinty**_

_**2. Cameron Mitchell**_

_**3. Alex Newell**_

_**4. Lindsay Pearce**_

_**5. Hannah McIalwain**_

_**6. Marissa von Bleicken**_

___**7. Ellis Wylie**_

_**8. McKynleigh Abraham**_

"Hey look we've got 5 new sign ups!" shouted Artie when the glee club members all walked into the choir room that evening. "really?" replied the club members "yeah look!" The boy in the wheelchair was indeed correct there clearly in black and white said 5 new names names that looked quite real. "wow who new in less than 3 hours there would be 5 board teenagers lerking in the halls," said Puck sarcastically too all there shocked faces, they all rolled there eyes "listen up people!" said Santana walking in the room "guess what I've just seen," "a polar bear on roller skates?" said Brittany dead seriously. Santana looked confused but sympathetic "n-no Rachel Berry cheating on Finn," "WHAT?" shouted the glee members "are you sure?" asked Quinn "dead sure," "but what did you see?" said Tina "well...I Was in the hallway casually checking out the new blood when I saw her with some hottie with Dreads and I overheard them planning to meet in the auditorium after class." finished the latina. The kids all looked at eachother "are you sure that means shes cheating?" said Quinn "oh and did I mention she practically jumped on him," "oh I don't believe that girl she really is mean!" shouted Mercedes "cades don't jump to conclusions," Quinn defended Rachel " what's up with you I would have thought you would jump at the chance to crush little miss perfect?" "it's true me and Rachel have had our differences in the past but I don't think that gives me the right to accuse her of cheating on Finn when we don't know for sure if that's true." "what's true?" said the voice of Finn walking into the room.

Out in the hallway Rachel was talking as usual "an when you start singing remember to push all your emotion into that song OK just push it all in there like-" she imitated pushing with her hands "yeah I get it Rach as much emotion as possible its lucky Ive got a lot of that hey?" they walked into the choir room to shouting.  
>"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN? HOW COULD SHE-" "Finn? What's wrong?" Rachel ran up to the tall boy he was red in the face "WHAT'S WRONG?WHAT'S WRONG? I THINK YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT'S WRONG HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME AGAIN?" "d-do what?" "YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT!" his face softened a bit "is this him!" he pointed towards Samuel "w-well this is Samuel," "nice to meet you-" Finn brushed him off "How could you? And don't get that innocent look on your face I know what you and him have been doing!" "you do?" Rachel asked she sighed "wow Finn you scared me there sorry I didn't tell you but I wanted it to be a surprise," Finn looked flabbergasted "surprise?" he fell into a chair "wow she has been picking up tips from me," said Santana "well of course it was a surprise you all think I'm mean so I wanted to show everyone that I'm not." "yeah and like this is showing people your not mean your cheating on me AGAIN Rachel...with Him!" Yelled Finn standing up "WHAT?" Shouted Rachel and Samuel together<br>"I'm not cheating on you how dare you think that Finn, all of you. I was merely helping Samuel prepare for his audition for Glee I told you I wanted to prove that I'm not mean and I thought the only way I could do that apart from helping underprivileged kids-which I already do by the way-was to get more members for the club, I heard Samuel sing yesterday and I think he's brilliant I was never going to ask him because I thought he would overshine me because he's so good. And you know what I don't know why I even bothered with trying to be nice if either way you all hate me!" she ran out of the room crying "wait Rach!" Samuel called going to run after her "Sam hold up!" it was Quinn "I told you all that she wasn't cheating on him!" she ran out with Samuel after Rachel.

**(in the halls)**

"Rach!" "Rachel!" "Rach were are you?" "Rachel please come out!" Quinn and Samuel ran down the hallway looking for the small girl. Quinn saw the girls bathroom door swinging slightly on its hinges "in here!" she shouted to Samuel "wait!" he stopped her "what?" he looked at her like she had two heads "it's the girls bathroom," she rolled her eyes "your such a boy C'mon!" she ran in leaving him standing awkwardly "fine!" Samuel ran in after her.  
>"Rachel are you in here?" said Quinn softly as Samuel came up behind her "well I guess she isn't in here C'mon-" "wait look," one of the stall doors was closed she walked up to it "Rachel?" she questioned "go away." came the small voice of someone clearly crying. "oh Rach," whispered Samuel "open the door," he said "Samuel your not supposed to be here its the girls bathroom!" "yeah tell that to her," he replied looking at Quinn. "please come out," Quinn ignored him they heard a sigh then the door unlocked Rachel walked out tears streaming down her face. She ran into Quinn's open arms "I can't believe they all thought I was cheating," she sniffed "I know,"<p>

Outside in the halls Mercedes and Kurt were on a mission "they gotta be hear somewhere," said Mercedes "In here," pointed out Kurt he was walking towards the girls bathroom Mercedes shrugged and walked in after him. In there was Rachel Quinn and Samuel; Samuel was sat on the sink top leaning against the wall, Rachel was sitting on the floor leaning against the sinks and Quinn was sitting on the floor facing her. They all looked up when Kurt and Mercedes entered "hey," said Mercedes timidly they looked down "look were sorry Rachel we just got caught up in Santanas lies and we are really sorry and promise we will make it up to you." said Kurt he braced himself expecting the worst "its OK," said Rachel. He sighed in relief "May we join you?" they all nodded and the two best friends sat down.

Authors note: hey so heres another chapter sorry it took so long and dont stop reading yet cuz im planning alot more to happen also if your a finchel fan dont get angry with me there not over perminently im planning some reeeealy romantic stuff that finn will do so keep reading also if anyone wants to be my beta reader just ask :) hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one is going to be auditions so there will finally be songs ! - Louise xx 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Auditions:**

**Glee:**

"Right if all members of glee could please take a seat and we will begin!" called out Mr. Shue, the Glee club were in the Auditoiriom waiting to see the auditioniees. Rachel who would normally be sitting next to Finn was on the opposite side of the row inbetween Quinn and Kurt she had her arms crossed and was trying her best to make herself look at the stage and not at the boy who was constantly staring at her. Everytime she did happen to slightly turn her head towards Finn Kurt would tell her to ignore him and watch the show then Quinn would squeeze her hand, it was always the same.  
>Backstage the auditionees were awaiting nervously for there name to be called out Mr. Shue said that they had randomly had there names picked out of a hat so it could be any of them up first. Ellis was called up first.<br>"Hi! My names Ellis Wylie and I will be singing Mack the knife,"

**_Oh the shark babe has such teeth, dear_**  
><strong><em>And he shows them pearly white<em>**  
><strong><em>Just a jack knife has ol' MacHeath, babe<em>**  
><strong><em>And he keeps it out of sight<em>**

**_From a tug boat down by the river don't you know_**  
><strong><em>Lays a cement bag just dropping on down<em>**  
><strong><em>That's cement's there, it's there for the weight, dear<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll get you ten ol' Macky is back in town<em>**

**_Look out ol' Macky is back_**

Everyone clapped and Ellis did a little curtsey "wow that was brilliant welcome to the club Ellis would you like to sit down in the front row?" said Mr. Shue she nodded then went and sat down next to Quinn. "OK next up McKynleigh Abraham!"

_**Last night I got served a little bit too much of that poison baby**_  
><em><strong>Last night I did things I'm not proud of<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I got a little crazy<strong>_  
><em><strong>Last night I met a guy on the dance floor<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I let him call me baby<strong>_

_**And I don't even know his last name**_  
><em><strong>Oh, my mama would be so ashamed<strong>_  
><em><strong>It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"<strong>_  
><em><strong>And then it turned in,<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Oh no, what have I done?"<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I don't even know his last name<strong>_

_**Today I woke up thinkin' about Elvis somewhere in Vegas**_  
><em><strong>I'm not sure how I got here<strong>_  
><em><strong>Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared out of nowhere<strong>_  
><em><strong>I gotta go<strong>_  
><em><strong>I take the chips and the Pinto and hit the road<strong>_  
><em><strong>They say what happens here stays here<strong>_  
><em><strong>All of this will disappear<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's just one little problem...<strong>_

_**I don't even know my last name**_  
><em><strong>Oh my mama would be so ashamed<strong>_  
><em><strong>oh yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I don't even know my last name<strong>_

Mr. Shue told her she was in the club and she went to sit down next up was Damien and he sang acapella.

_**Sometimes in out lives**_  
><em><strong>We all have pain<strong>_  
><em><strong>We all have sorrow<strong>_  
><em><strong>But if we are wise<strong>_  
><em><strong>We know that there's always tomorrow<strong>_

_**Lean on me, when you're not strong**_  
><em><strong>And I'll be your friend<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll help you carry on<strong>_  
><em><strong>For it won't be long<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Til I'm gonna need<strong>_  
><em><strong>Somebody to lean on<strong>_

_**'Til I'm gonna need**_  
><em><strong>Somebody to lean on<strong>_

Damien finished the crowd applauded and Mr. shue told him he was in the club he went and sat in the audience. "Cameron Mitchell!" Cameron walked out with a guitar "erm hi I'm Cameron and I'll be singing blackbird by the beatles," the guitar started:

**_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_**  
><strong><em>take these broken wings and learn to fly<em>**  
><strong><em>all your life<em>**  
><strong><em>you were only waiting for this moment to arise.<em>**  
><strong><em>Blackbird singing in the dead of night<em>**  
><strong><em>take these sunken eyes and learn to see<em>**  
><strong><em>all your life<em>**  
><strong><em>you were only waiting for this moment to be free.<em>**  
><strong><em>Blackbird fly<em>**  
><strong><em>into the light of the dark black night.<em>**  
><strong><em>Blackbird singing in the dead of night <em>**  
><strong><em>take these broken wings and learn to fly<em>**  
><strong><em>all your life<em>**  
><strong><em>you were only waiting for this moment to arise<em>**

****  
>Everyone clapped again and Cameron sat down "Samuel Larsen!" Samuel walked on stage meanwhile Marissa was on full alert she had never heard him sing she didn't even know he was auditioning <em>though it was kind of obvious<em> she thought _I mean last I heard he's dating Rachel Berry_ but it didn't stop her from wandering wheather he was a good singer or not. Samuel had a guitar too "Hi erm I'm Samuel and I'll be singing Jolene by Dolly,"

_**Jolene, jolene, jolene, jolene**_  
><em><strong>Im begging of you please don't take my man<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your beauty is beyond compare<strong>_  
><em><strong>With flaming locks of auburn hair<strong>_  
><em><strong>With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your smile is like a breath of spring<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your voice is soft like summer rain<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I cannot compete with you, jolene<strong>_

_**Jolene, jolene, jolene, jolene**_  
><em><strong>Please don't take him just because you can<strong>_  
><em><strong>You could have your choice of men<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I could never love again<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hes the only one for me, jolene<strong>_

_**I had to have this talk with you**_  
><em><strong>My happiness depends on you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do whatever you wanna to do, jolene<strong>_  
><em><strong>Jolene, jolene, jolene, jolene<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please don't take him just because you can<strong>_

__  
>Marissa was gobsmacked how can a guy that never talks have such a good voice? Samuel was in and he went to sit down not surprisingly on his own "next up Marissa von Bleicken!" <em>This is it<em> thought Marissa _It's now or never_ she walked on stage timidly "Hi I-I'm Marissa and I will be singing hate on me,"

_**ohhhhh mhhhmmmm**_  
><em><strong>If I could give you the world<strong>_  
><em><strong>On a silver platter<strong>_  
><em><strong>Would it even matter?<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'd still be mad at me<strong>_

_**If I could find in all this**_  
><em><strong>A dozen roses<strong>_  
><em><strong>Which I would give to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'd still be miserable<strong>_

_**Cuz In reality, I'm gonna be who I be**_  
><em><strong>And I don't feel no faults<strong>_  
><em><strong>For all the lies that you bought<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can try as you may<strong>_  
><em><strong>Break me down but I say<strong>_  
><em><strong>That it ain't up to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gone and do what you do<strong>_

_**Hate on me, hater**_  
><em><strong>Now or later<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Coz I'm gonna do me<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll be mad, baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>Go 'head and hate<strong>_  
><em><strong>Go 'head and hate on me, hate on<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Coz I'm not afraid of it<strong>_  
><em><strong>What I got I paid for<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can hate on me<strong>_

_**Ooh**_

When she finished the song they all clapped and she went to sit down. "Next up Alex and Hannah!" Alex came out in drag Blaine who had been invited to watch the Auditions leaned in to Kurt "hey Kurt I thought Alex was a guy," Kurt rolled his eyes "he is he's just in drag," "ohhh he makes a good girl!" he leaned back in his chair fully concentraiting.

_**Hannah:**_

_**You can like the life you're living**_  
><em><strong>You can live the life you like<strong>_

_**Alex:**_

_**You can even marry Harry**_  
><em><strong>But mess around with Ike<strong>_

_**Both:**_

_**And that's**_  
><em><strong>Good, isn't it?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Grand, isn't it?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Great, isn't it?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Swell, isn't it?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fun, isn't it...<strong>_  
><em><strong>But nothing stays<strong>_

_**In fifty years or so**_  
><em><strong>It's gonna change, you know<strong>_  
><em><strong>But, oh, it's heaven<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nowadays<strong>_

"wow that was...unexpected but fantastic!" said Mr shue they smiled and sat down Finally it was Lindsays turn Damien sat up.

_**Something has changed within me**_  
><em><strong>Something is not the same<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm through with playing by the rules<strong>_  
><em><strong>Of someone else's game<strong>_  
><em><strong>Too late for second-guessing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Too late to go back to sleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's time to trust my instincts<strong>_  
><em><strong>Close my eyes: and leap!<strong>_

_**It's time to try**_  
><em><strong>Defying gravity<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think I'll try<strong>_  
><em><strong>Defying gravity<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kiss me goodbye<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm defying gravity<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you won't bring me down<strong>_

_**I'm through accepting limits**_  
><em><strong>'Cuz someone says they're so<strong>_  
><em><strong>Some things I cannot change<strong>_  
><em><strong>But till I try, I'll never know!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Too long I've been afraid of<strong>_  
><em><strong>Losing love I guess I've lost<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well, if that's love<strong>_  
><em><strong>It comes at much too high a cost!<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'd sooner buy<strong>_  
><em><strong>Defying gravity<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think I'll try <strong>_  
><em><strong>Defying gravity<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you won't bring me down<strong>_

_**Bring me down ohhh**_

Everyone clapped and Rachel gawked _finally someone who understands real music but she could be a threat I'll have to keep her close_ she thought.  
>The auditions were over and Mr shue got up "that was great everyone I think with all our new members we will have a great chance of winning Nationals this year!" they all smiled looking at the newbie's "so Glee club meetings are everyday after school and I guess I'll see you all tomorrow!" They all filed out except Samuel who was Busy packing up his guitar and Marissa and Hannah who were whispering in the back.<p>

"Go and talk to him!" whispered Hannah "I can't he doesn't even know who I am!" replied Marissa "well now's a good chance for him to get to know who you are now go on!" she Pushed Marissa who fell straight onto Samuel, Hannah giggled and ran out. "s-sorry!" Said Marissa still leaning onto the surprised boy "It's OK," she stood up "it seems that the only time we ever talk is when I'm falling into you...Or being pushed into you," she whispered the second bit to herself. He laughed "yeah funny how that works out hey?" she blushed "y-you were really good today...I love that song," she said quietly "thanks...you were really good too err do you want to walk out with me?" he asked gesturing to the door. "yeah OK,"

They both strolled out of the school auditorium and then into the car park "you know I've been meaning to talk to you," said Samuel "really?" Marissa said surprised "yeah My friends are having a house party on saturday and well I've been told I have to invite as many people as possible so would you like to come?" she smiled "yes of course that would be great!" "cool and your friend can come too!" he spoke about Hannah "great!" they walked in silence for a bit "so this is me..." said Marissa when they reached her car which just happened to be occupied by Hannah who was on the phone sitting behind the wheel "cool...err see you tomorrow!" and with that he walked off in the opposite direction Marissa got into the car "soo...whens the date?" Hannah winked "shut up!" said Marissa hiding her smile saturday would be awesome but she had to remember...he had a girlfriend.

Songs: Ellis Wylie - Mack the knife by Robbie Williams

McKynleigh Abraham - Last name by Carrie Underwood

Damien McGinty - Lean on me by Bill Withers

Cameron Mitchell - Blackbird by The Beatles

Samuel Larsen - Jolene by Dolly

Marissa von Bleicken - Hate on me by Jill Scott

Alex and Hannah - Nowadays - Chicago the Musical

Lindsay Pearce - Defying Gravity - Wicked the Musical

Authors note: heyyy so here it is the new chapter sorry if its a bit of a dissapointment I know people like drama but I wanted to have a chapter were the new new directions (;)) auditioned. Next chapter will be a bit different because there will be a new setting so we will be going out of the school and it will be mainly focused on Samuel and you will find out a bit more about his past and about the 'care home' he lives in (if you remember its the one camerons mum works at and kind of owns if you get me) anyway I will have that too you soon and also there will be some surprise pairings and also that Romantic stuff from Finn haha so keep reading.

Also the songs I used in this have been sung by the people who auditioned with them I wanted to do that so you could actually hear them singing it but in the future I will be using random songs oh and remember the song Sam sang in the first chapter he sang it in real life too its called use me and you will be able to find him singing it on youtube :D thanks for reading please comment byeee - Louise xx :P


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: House Party**

**Saturday-Samuels POV:**

Samuel woke up to the sound of banging in the kitchen. He strolled downstairs to find Cameron riffaling around in the cupboards "what are you doing?" Camerons head shot up "OW!" he shouted as it hit the top of the cupboard. He walked backwards until he was safely in the open again and then turned to Samuel "Trying to find the bowls Mum moved everything around," he answered opening more cupboards "OK...why don't you just call her and ask her where they are?" "because she's at a meeting with the court something about Lindsays adoption papers..." Sam sighed.

When Lindsay was a baby her mum put her in a care home then when she was 2 she was adopted by a nice couple called the Pearces but they recently had a huge fight and she moved into this 'care home' which is 'owned' by Camerons mum basically she lives here with us. In the care home is Samuel, Cameron (of course), Lindsay, Ellis, Emily, the twins lucie and ben (there only 2) and Damien who is staying here because he wanted to go to school in America with Cameron instead of in Ireland his parents often visit. So thats everyone the whole house there's not many of us which is weird cuz its such a big house but what ya gonna do ay?

Samuel walked into the living room were he was surprised to see everyone sitting talking. Lindsay was on the couch brushing Lucies hair while ben sat next to her playing with his action figures, Damien was sitting in front of the Tv talking to Ellis and Emily was on the other couch texting probably her new boyfriend she wont stop talking about. Samuel walked over and sat on the couch next to ben who smiled up at him "Sammy play Batman!" Samuel laughed he couldn't say Samuel so he called him Sammy "OK who should I play?" he thought for a while "Sammy can play Robin!" Samuel smiled and picked up the Robin action figure.

Marissa's POV (that night):

Marissa took a deep breath her Hannah were stood outside of the Care home Samuel and the others lived in. It was 7 O'clock and she was freaking' nervous "well here goes time to get this party started!" Shouted Hannah over the music that was blaring out they walked across the huge lawn that was occupied by 20 or so teenagers all sprawled out talking and getting to know each other. the front door was wide open and she could hear that dynamite was playing from the speakers "hey!" shouted a familiar voice over the music "want a drink?" asked Ellis the girl from glee "thanks!" they both replied once they had got there drinks Hannah started chatting to the boy she liked from the first day, His name was Damien he's also in Glee. So Marissa just stood there awkwardly.

She decided she should try and go mingle too so she shuffled past the partying teenagers into what she guessed was the living room people were sat down chatting watching Tv and dancing, couples sat on the couches sucking each other's faces off and in the middle of it all sat Samuel, He was in the corner texting someone. Marissa awkwardly walked over to him not wanting to intrude he looked up as she approached "hi!" he yelled over the music standing up Marissa noticed that his phone was turned off "what is that some kind of super phone?" he looked confused "texting when it's turned off very cleaver but I thought this was your party," he laughed "technically its Cameron and Damiens party shall we go?" he held out his arm "where?" he chuckled again "anywhere but here I'm sick of all these couples," they walked out into the front garden were people were still sprawled out across the grass.

He led her down a side alley that from what she could see went straight through the side of the woods near his house "OK now i can ask...were are we going?" he carried on leading her down this alley "somewhere were we can talk without being interrupted," he replied simply he obviously wasn't going to tell her anymore so she decided to take the time to look at the scenery, she'd never actually been in the forest before, when she was a kid she would run around the edge of it but was always to scared to go in. Now that Marissa thought about it samuels house seemed to be smack bang on the edge of the forest. Looking around all she could see were trees but not just any trees, trees that went up so high in the sky not even birds could fly up there in fear of losing oxygen, she could hear animals running around taking care of there daily business and see flowers covering the the base of every tree. It was beautiful.

Finally the path cleared into an opening, it was a perfect circle with the trees lining the outside. On the inside it was long grass that went up to her ankles but instead of itching it seemed to cushion her feet, it felt like she was walking on feathers. But it wasn't the grass that caught Marissas attention the most it was the giant blossom tree that stood in the Centre full blossoms in bloom, It was breathtaking.

"wow..." she breathed unable to say anything else she heard Samuel chuckle beside her "I knew you'd like it, I used to come here all he time when I was a kid...it just became a habit to come when I needed time to...think." He held her hand and gently pulled her towards the tree, as she got closer she realized there were fairy lights hanging on the branches. They sat down and lent against the trunk she could see the moon shining through the hanging branches and the stars that sparkled around it.

"this is amazing Samuel, thank you for bringing me here," Marissa said still amazed by her surroundings "it's fine, actually it's nice to finally bring someone here your the first one I've showed this place to."she looked up at him confused "not even Rachel?" she asked _that was strange_ she thought _he didn't even bring his own girlfriend here but he brought me?_ Now it was his turn to look confused "what? why would I bring Rachel?" He asked "well because she's your girlfriend, Isn't she?" he looked at her for a while and then sighed "were did you hear that?" he asked in a voice that sounded like he was exusted. "It's all over school, that girl from the cheerios Santana told everyone the day before glee auditions." He groaned and lay back on the tree trunk "of course she did," he muttered under his breath "wait so your not dating Rachel Berry?" he covered his face with his hands while shaking his head "no," came his muffled voice "but Santana thought we were and thats why Finn broke up with Rachel it's a whole complicated story too much drama for me I tend to stay out of those kind of things." They both sat there awkwardly for a minuet "Oh...well I'm sorry I thought...I guess I was just being stupid Rachel has..had a boyfriend of course you aren't dating her..." Marissa trailed off, Samuel was about to reply when he got cut off my someone shouting her name.

Hannah was shouting from somewhere down by the path they took to get here and she sounded urgent. Marissa quickly hurried back the way they came and banged straight into a panting Hannah "whats wrong what happened?" asked Marissa "the worst thing that could possibly ever happen in the history of worst things that could possibly ever happen!" said Hannah shaking Marissas shoulder "the music is too loud and the neighbors called the police so my dads on his way!" Hannahs dad was police chief and went on practically every call he was also really strict so this was not a good thing. Hannah dragged Marissa down the allway but she just had enough time to glimpse back behind her to see Samuel standing by the trees a confused look on his face.

Authors note: Heeeeey It's been aaaaagggggeeeerrrrs but FIANLLY i have a new chapter for you so here you goooooo hope you enjoy it comment please xxx - Louise


End file.
